Ludia
The Republic of Ludia is a located on the western edge of . Although it is an island nation, the country has maritime boundaries with the to the west, to the south, and the to the north and east. Ludia has a total land area of 466 square kilometres, making it the country in the world. The nation also has a population of 224,630 as of 2015, making it the world's sovereign state. Ludia was originally inhabited by peoples from the Philippines around 3000 years ago, although the population was largely replaced by migrants from the sometime in the twelfth century. Captain James Lude arrived in 1631, who named and claimed the islands for . Ludia was formally recognized as a part of the in 1714 following the . The British would only mildly colonise the islands at first, leaving most of the natives autonomous until 1807, when most of the land was purchased by the Lude family, who developed a large portion of it into , , , and plantations. In 1898, the Spanish stopped sponsoring infrequent raids on the islands, and in 1917 the offered to purchase the islands from the United Kingdom. A Japanese desire to take the islands would be realised with the , which saw Japanese occupation from 1941 to 1945. Sovereignty was given back to the United Kingdom in 1947, and the islands saw increased immigration starting in 1989 as a . Through the Ludia Act of 2002, the United Kingdom relinquished sovereignty over the territory, and the islands were recognised as the independent republic the same year. Since then, immigration has led to the development of a unique culture on the islands influenced by the and communities. Ludia is a , in which the National Assembly is the supreme . The Prime Minister is both the and of the country, and the position is elected within the National Assembly through a , in which the leader of the majority party or a majority coalition of parties is typically elected into power. The Prime Minister then appoints the government, whose actions are directed through measures within the National Assembly. The actions of the government are checked by the High Court, which oversees the of the government actions through interpretations of the constitution in respect to the legislation passed. This form of government was created through the Constitution of Ludia, which was first established on 17 October 2002. The economy of Ludia is considered to be , , and a . Economic growth has soared in the last two decades through the introduction of the and increased , with the small island country being a major location of the . While a number of primary industries such as and exist, a large part of the terrestrial and aquatic life is by the government. Most people are employed through the internet, with being an important aspect of the economy. Ludia also has heavy importance to the internet and video game communities, with a large amount of work related to hosting major forums such as and , to the development and publishing of video games through companies such as and , and to other areas of both internet and video game development. Ludia maintains the as its currency, with the Bank of Ludia being the only to embrace the internet-based currency through a system. The nation has a high and a moderate . Ludia has warm indirect relations with most other countries around the world, and has special diplomatic programs with seven nations around the world. The nation maintains formal diplomatic envoys with , , , , , the , and the , while most other diplomatic missions are either on a basis of periodic envoy visitation or state visits. The seven nations with which the country maintains full contact with are considered to be the most important assets on a basis of international recognition, given that these states are necessary for the continued upkeep of Ludia's economy. The nation itself is a member of the and the . Category:Ludia Category:Nations